stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kevin W.
Archives *Archive 1 Re: Starc On which article was it intruding into the text? Are you using the default monobook? --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 18:33, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ::On all the articles that didn't have a sidebar, as least it was for me. And yes, I'm using the default monobook. Looks much better now. --TimPendragon 18:41, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :::Ah, okay; thanks for speaking up. I forget sometimes that, because I'm using a different one, it might not look the same for others. One more reason why I need access to the CSS, Luke, if you're reading this. --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 19:20, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Edittools Kevin, what are you doing? You're messing up the display on the edit page. --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 00:28, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :I'm trying to fix it so we have the edit tools easily available. Just give me a little while and I'll have it set out. Just using this page as an example: look at the area below the editing field. Easy redirects, category additions, even template tools and some html. As the rank archivist, it's extremely aggravating for me to have to type out the tags for every rank that has a class number. --Kevin W. 00:34, 27 November 2006 (UTC) ::There's more to this than just your rank images. You're tampering with the interface software. This isn't a scratchpad; you shouldn't make changes until you know what you're doing. --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 00:38, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :::I've been communicating with several people who know the software in regards to how to do this and I'm doing it exactly how they're telling me to. --Kevin W. 00:39, 27 November 2006 (UTC) ::::"Several people"? Who would that be? --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 00:41, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Something I forgot to mention (you might be aware of this already)... You can customize your own .js script. If all you want is a quick-link for inserting , that might be a viable stopgap measure. --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 04:14, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :I've just been talking to folks at Wikia on IRC, and it seems that this isn't something we can do ourselves. Techs have to work an extension and they've got hundreds of items on their to-do list, apparently. It could be next week, next month, or next year until the CharInsert function is available to us. But, they offered a couple suggestions I might be able to try. If it works, I'll let you know. --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 06:01, 27 November 2006 (UTC) 2366 - LCDR Hey, Kev, looks like in your last update the LCDR image for the 2366 ranks was replaced with a full CDR. Can you fix? Thanks. --TimPendragon 20:06, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :I can't right now, because I'm at school, but I'll fix it when I get home. -- Kevin W. A•T 20:34, 29 November 2006 (UTC) nuBSG template Hey, that's much better. And you're right: I stand corrected. Forgot about that. (It's been a couple years.) --Sasoriza A•T 22:01, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :Indeed it has. I'm still working on the template, though. The text doesn't seem right. -- Kevin W. A•T 22:02, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yep. Fixed. -- Kevin W. A•T 22:13, 29 November 2006 (UTC) This month's article that needs improving... Want to pick one and link it on the main page? --SasorizaA•T 11:14, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Captain Zman *Okay! But why Porthos and the Enterprise- Z Captain Mike and I think there great pages and stuff like that so why?! I worked really hard on them! - User:Captain Zman :That's why they're being debated. And don't even bring up Captain Mike. We're having some trouble with him. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 05:58, 3 December 2006 (UTC) *Whats worng with Mike he sound like someone who cares for my pages and the reanson why my pages are being deleted is because of Captain Mike? - User:Captain Zman :We're having some issues with him. The deletion of your pages has nothing to do with Mike, though. We simply never got around to deleting them after you were banned. We put it up to a vote but never deleted them. The way things are going, they're going to be deleted anyway, because it looks like you and Mike are the only ones against voting, and you're going to have to do a lot to get people on your side.--Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 06:05, 3 December 2006 (UTC) *Back in August I was really bad. But, now that time has passed, I have learned my lesson! Can you trust me and think I am not a vandal? And yes I will not do any changing that major without your say. - User:Captain Zman :I'm willing to give you the chances that you deserve. I suggest you browse around to see all of the new policies we've put into place so you know what not to do. We really don't like to ban people and we don't want to have to ban you again. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 06:14, 3 December 2006 (UTC) *Thanks man! - User:Captain Zman :Don't forget to sign your comments with two dashes and four tildes. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 06:17, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Sorry! - User:Captain Zman :Just to correct this -- these people have issues with things I've said -- not issues with me as Kevin W. misspoke. I would hate to think that I'm being personally singled out like that by an admin. Not trying to snipe, just correcting your grammar. -- Captain M.K.B. 06:27, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, Mike's right. I mistyped. I've been having a long day. Sorry about that, Mike. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 06:29, 3 December 2006 (UTC) D7 and K'Tinga From were you get the cannon information that D7 and K'Tinga not are the same class ?? :K't'inga classD7 class From the D7 class: "The K't'inga-class battle cruiser would begin to replace the D7 class during the 2270s. The D7 would finally be 'retired decades' prior to 2377. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture; VOY: 'Prophecy')" Need any more proof? Also, please sign your comments. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 22:15, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::And spell it canon. 22:40, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::I read it a bit times, and i dont find a CANON source (aka series and films) that explicit show that D7 and K'Tinga not are the same ship (o that K'Tinga not are a refit of D7). So if you can show me a true canon prove, please to not remove "mythic D7 K'Tinga". In TV and films, the only difference between ships are that he "K'Tinga" have a more detailed hull and is explained by to meet a more high quality visual, nothing more. That in the DS9 chapter of "Trials and Tribble-ations" used a old-fashion TOS aesthetic D7 or K'Tinga, not is a prove of nothing because they was a coward of not show TOS like was made today, like these scam of TOS Remastered that not are improving much the FX(a CGI amateur can do better things! Go to Sci-Fi meshes and watch!!). PD: Thanks for the fix of my spelling :D ZardoZ 22:50, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::Ok, so you completely missed the point I read, but apart from that, I have no idea what you just said. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 22:55, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I will try to explain better. You put before, a links to Memory Alpha about D7 and K't'inga, that show D7 and K'Tinga like different class of ships. But Memory Alpha never was a CANON source. The only true canon sources are the films and series of Star Trek. Ok ..now if you saw the films and series of Star Trek, NEVER, i repeat, NEVER was showed in screen that the D7 and K't'inga was the same class or not. Ok... so if you not have any proof that show that the D7 and K't'inga not are the same class or are the same class, we have the true. So, please, no remove "mythic D7 K't'inga" because in STO p.o.v. are the same ship !! ZardoZ 23:06, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Um, dude, MA is the canon encyclopedia for Trek. Everything on there is based on canon. You are extremely misinformed. What Memory Alpha says is based entirely upon what is seen on-screen and is therefore canon. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 23:10, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::Ok .. but again, in Memory Alpha not are showed any true prof that D7 and K't'inga are or not are the same class. Plus is a encyclopedia based in that the people think that is canon, but ONLY THE SERIES AND FILMS ARE CANON. Gene said it some time ago.... And i follow it to the last consequences. If like if you get Ex AStris Escientia nad said hat the info showed in it is all canon. It's false !!! There is showed canon information and some interpretations. A good example are the calculated sizes of the ships. These page are great reference of it, but are mainly interpretation over screen caps, not from explicit sizes showed in screen (because not was showed, and we must try to estimate it)!! If you said me that Memory Alpha is canon, you are confuse about canon and fandon :S ZardoZ 23:18, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I kinda feel like I'm trying to reason with Bizarro here, but try this on for size. In fanon there can be different interpretations of things - most people here agree that D7 and K't'inga are not the same class - inference from the episodes leads us to believe that. If, in your stories, they are the same vessel, then make a note under "Different continuities" and don't get into an edit war. --TimPendragon 23:52, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::: I not know that these guy was called "Bizarro" (i know he from animated series and i saw it a lot of time ago) xDDDD . Ok i think that we are begin to understand. I think that putting the controversial problem of D7 & K't'inga under "Different continuities" will end this endless discussion :P PD: My English is really too bad like a "bizzaro"? or like we said here "Hau Yo ser Toro Sentado, venir a fumar pipa de la paz..." xDDD ZardoZ 00:18, 12 December 2006 (UTC) I was thinking that this discussion was stupid !!! In true, the main raeson of p.o.v. that D7 and K't'inga re teh same class (in a fanfilm that works in 2230s much before of D7s and K't'ingas time) is that we are using a aesthethics that are a midpoint between TMP and ENT for the ships designs and aesthethics (and if we show a D7, we will show the ship of TMP, not a ship lacking of any detail). If you see any image of our YorkTown, you will be notices that looks very similar to the refitted Enterprise, have the blue plasma coils of ENT, etc... ZardoZ 00:28, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :Please, if you're going to contribute here, please have at least a good level of English. It is becoming increasingly hard to read what you write. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 01:16, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::In fan fiction its actually pretty common for -both- the TOS battlecruiser and the k't'inga to be referred to as "D7"s -- ZerdoZ is actually correct in that. ::no clue why MA is giving strangely phrased commentary in the matter .. i'm pretty sure that D7 has been used in canon to refer to both designs, and there was probably not any overt discussion of "one phasing another out" in the episodes. -- Captain M.K.B. 01:24, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::Yet another instance where MA isn't purely canon. I do think I remember seeing, in fan circles, that D7 was the Starfleet designation for the K't'inga. Still and all, it's not a huge deal. Like Miranda and Avenger class - what's the difference? --TimPendragon 01:30, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Except for the fact that there are differences between the K't'inga and D7. THEY. ARE. TWO. DIFFERENT. SHIPS. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 01:35, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Okay, simmer down. Personally, I agree with you, though some might see the K't'inga as a refit of the D7 (like the Connie refit). --TimPendragon 01:38, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::See, you skipped my point Kevin. the K't'inga and the TOS battlecruiser are TWO. DIFFERENT. SHIPS. .. they have BOTH been CALLED "D-7". Is this clearer to you? -- Captain M.K.B. 01:41, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::The root of the confusion seems to be episodes like Voyager's "Prophecy" which used the K't'inga model, but called it a D7. Look at the Conclusion section in this article at Ex Astris. --TimPendragon 01:46, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Further information From that Ex-Astris-Scientia article cited above: Update notice: Mike Sussman, co-author of VOY: "Prophecy" along with Phyllis Strong, tells EAS: "I was reading your 'Everlasting Klingon Battlecruiser' article, and wanted to explain the discrepancy (to the best of my knowledge) in the Voyager episode, 'Prophecy.' As the co-writer on that script, I was the one who dropped the D-7 designation into the dialogue. I knew at the time that we’d seen Greg Jein’s D-7 in “Trials and Tribble-ations” and I assumed the optical department would simply reuse that model. That’s what I get for assuming things! When the episode aired, I was surprised to see the movie-era Klingon ship. I believe that by Voyager’s seventh season, all the effects were computer generated, and to my knowledge, a CG version of Jein’s D-7 did not exist, and it would have cost a fair amount of money to design one in the computer. Had I been aware of this, I would have simply changed Tuvok’s line to 'The tetrion readings indicate it’s a K’t’inga Class cruiser.' And obviously, Tom’s line about the D-7 being retired decades ago would have had to be changed as well." So the intent was for it to be clearly a D7, but the effect instead was the K'tinga. Fans should determine adequate rationalizations for themselves. --TimPendragon 01:51, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::: I'm my case, not. Because i don't watch these episode :S. I works over that NEVER in series or films there a scene that show at same time the D7 and K't'inga and a guy or character say that was the D7 and the K't'inga. That the D7 and K't'inga are different class of the ships, is fandom. The root of this fandon is that the visuals of TOS (D7) are very poor compared which the battle cruiser of TMP and later (called K't'inga). Their differences are only in that the K't'inga have hull details, and the D7 (TOS) have a "plain" hull without any detail ZardoZ 16:57, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::: I see that you know Spanish, so i will try use Spanish to explain me. Bien, ante todo, esta discusion es un tanto estupido, ya que la discusion es si la D7 y la K'tinga pueden ser o no, la misma clase de naves. Y realmene no hay argumentos (apoyados por preubas CANON, es decir, por lo que se ve en las peliculas y series de Star Trek) ni a favor ni en contra de que sean o no la misma clase. Con lo cual, que yo ponga que la D6 es un diseño intermedio entre la D5 la mitica D7 K'Tinga, no es incorrecto, de la misma forma que no es incorrecto decir que la D7 es la K'Tinga. Ahora, que no te guste la idea, no significa que tengas razon, por eso te pido respeto a mi articulo de la D6, y dejes empaz esa frase estupida. Tal como esta la situacion, es igual de correcto las opciones de considerar la D7 y la K'Tinga como clases distintas, como la misma clase, o la K'Tinga como un "refit" de la D7, ya que las res opciones son fandom al no ver ninguna evidencia en las peliculas o series que lo defienda. De hecho, la unica disticion real netre ambas classes, es que a la D7 se la denomina asi en la era TOS, y carece de detalles en el casco, y que la K'Tinga es la denominacion usada en Star Trek I en adelante y tiene detalles en el casco de la nave (ya que por lo demas son completamente identicas). Espero que tu nivel de Español te permita entederme mejor que mi nivel de ingles similar al de los Indios en las peliculas de viejo oeste.ZardoZ 18:23, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :ZardoZ, yo veo qué estás diciendo y yo lo comprendo. Creo que podemos dejar tu artículo sin un problema. Tus cosas son de un “alternate continuity” y tenemos reglas para “alternate continuities” que permiten cosas como tus cosas. Si quieres poner esas cosas en tus artículos, puedes hacerlo. Yo creo que podemos colaborar y cooperar sin problemas para hacer tus artículos mejor. Perdon si mi español es un poco mal, pero nací en los Estados Unidos y solamente soy un parte cubano. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 18:41, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Uniform collar Kevin, would it be possible to get a uniform collar that looks like it would belong on the collar of the ground combat uniform? maybe a 2373 collar with black instead of red/gold/blue. If possible could i get a blank one and one for the rank of commander. Thx. --Logan MacLeod 04:35, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah. I'll upload the full black set tomorrow. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 04:36, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :whoa! quick reply thx :) --Logan MacLeod 04:37, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::Definitely cool, I've been aching for a black set... it's the closest there is to the Starfleet SEALs charcoal. --TimPendragon 09:42, 12 December 2006 (UTC)